It's Not That Complicated
by Vix1
Summary: This is my first official HrR story, and it's OOC in my opinion, but who knows I think it's fluffy as he, so go for it lol, there's resolution, build up, and climax not that kind, so it's... well a story lol p.s. I suck at summaries lol!


Title: 'It's Not That Complicated'

Author: Vix

Contact: VixChic

Category: Ron/Hermione; Romance and humor

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I own nothing... Well I do have this cute little furby but other than that........

Author's Note: This is my first R/Hr fic, and just so you know, they're both horribly out of character in my opinion.

Setting: Burrow; two a.m.; between Sixth and Seventh year.

"Bloody Hell." Ron muttered to himself as he laid his head against his hands.

"Ron! Watch your language!" Hermione reprimanded him, as per usual. She had arrived at the burrow two weeks ago, and Ron found that she rather enjoyed reprimanding him, or anyone else who barely stepped out of line. Just yesterday she had given the Twins a severe tongue lashing for just slipping some innocent candies into Ginny's dinner. It left Ginny clucking for hours and trying to rid herself of some very awkward feet, but Hermione, like she always did, took her role as the head mistress of the burrow and decided the Twins needed a lessons in discipline.

Ron smiled at the memory of Hermione yelling at them. Her hands were flying wildly about as she talked, and her hair was moving with her movements and her cheeks were red with anger...she just looked cute. This thought, when it first hit him last week, was disconcerting, but now as he glanced over at her, he really agreed with it. She was adorable.

She was riveted to the text in front of her, as per usual. She was curled up on the couch, the firelight playing across her features- it was near two in the morning, but she stayed up to study when she really didn't need to, as per usual. Her hair was thrown around her shoulder haphazardly, as per usual. And she looked... cute, which- of course- was usual.

Ron shook his head slightly at the thought, but this just made him curse again, "Bloody Hell."

"Ronald Weasely, if your only purpose is to come sit next to me and curse please feel free to leave." Hermione practically growled at him, like she did to anyone who interrupted her precious study time.

"Sorry, but my head is killing me." Ron explained as he rotated his finger tips against his temples, but to no avail, his head was madly throbbing and he had come down for some of his mother's headache tonic, but there was non left.

"Then take some Tylenol." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Some what?" Ron looked at her strangely.

"It's a muggle thing, a pain reliever." Hermione explained, her eyes still glued to the book.

"And I would have a muggle pain reliever for what reason?" Ron asked eyeing her, "And I thought you were the smart one."

Hermione finally removed her eyes from the tome to glare at him, he noticed for the first time he was truly wrong. Not wrong maybe, mistaken. He was mistaken. She wasn't cute. Her hair was half curled have frizzed around her face. Her eyes were a melting chocolate frog brown, and the licks of fire from the flames near by were dancing around in them, making them almost unearthly, her cheeks were red, and her lips, her pink lips, were set in a straight line. She wasn't cute at all. She was beautiful.

"Don't you dare lecture me about 'being the smart one' you little smart-alec, if you would have taken muggle studies like I suggested, or even half listened to Harry and me you would know what a lot of things are, but you, you insufferable little ......"

Hermione got pretty far, but not once Ron gained his footing. She was beautiful, and her voice so melodic to his ears, but once she started forming coherent criticisms he knew it was time to shut her up by any means necessary. And with barely another thought he leapt at her. His lips were pressed against hers, but seeing as he caught her mid sentence, her lips were still slightly ajar, and he slipped his tongue in ever so quickly, and couldn't help to gasp slightly against her smooth lips.

She tasted better than anything he had ever gotten out of honey dukes. She really did. The sugar quill and peppermint imps had nothing on her, and subsequently he felt that his ear might actually smoke. He had been mistaken again. The fire in her eyes wasn't from the fire place at all, it was just simply her. Because as she started to react to his kiss he could feel that fire. That fire was in her, and it was burning so brightly in himself.

He couldn't help it, he had to touch her. He brought both his hands up, and as they hovered for a moment of indecision, she moved closer, trying to have some other form of contact. His lips thinned a little as he smiled against her, but he was kissing her even harder, full force, his hands finally deciding their destination as one buried itself in her hair, cradling her head against his, and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, right where she wished to be.

Half way between pulling her and gripping her hair he found himself laying back on the couch, and very uncomfortable object jabbing him in very uncomfortable places, but he didn't dare complain for fear if he let her go, she would stop doing whatever she was doing to him. He brought one of her sinfully sweet lips, the bottom one, into his mouth and nibbled down on it. Hermione moaned into his mouth and his heart speed up even more, which he didn't think was possible.

He in turned groaned softly against her mouth, but he felt her start to pull away. His immediate response was to follow her lips and lock her head against him, but she was to smart for that because as soon as she lifted her mouth she started to kiss his cheek, then his strong jaw line on the side of his chin, then up that jaw line to the juncture right behind his ear and right against his neck. His eyes, for the first time since the kiss started, flew open and then proceeded to roll into the back of his head. He couldn't believe the shock waves running through his body.

He had faced death eaters, crazy quidditch players, psycho mermen, giant chess sets, but nothing scared him more than the thought of her taking those precious lips off of him. Thankfully she didn't seem bent on doing that. She actually seemed like she was enjoying kissing his neck, and tracing her tongue up his ear....at that point he gently bit down on her shoulder, causing her to shiver against him.

"Sorry." He murmured against her shoulder.

It was a soft word, but enough to break the spell. She slowly sat up, her eyes wider than he could ever remember and more beautiful than before because although they were quickly becoming more alert. That first look... Those half lidded lust filed brown orbs were directed at him, and those lips, those tight lined lips were nothing of the sort. They were forming a small 'O', and they were so red, and swollen. From him, because of him, that was a thought almost as sweet as the lips themselves.

But, those lust filled eyes were now wide awake, and looking to panic. Ron, couldn't move though. He couldn't move for two very important reasons. One was that he didn't want to scare her away, she looked remarkably like a terrified cat. And the other, slightly less important in some ways, and slightly more important in others, was the fact that she was straddling him.

Perfect, posh, prudent, pristine Hermione Granger was straddling him, and he loved it. He reveled in it. He didn't want her to move one thing, even though he was going to have a sizable bruise in his pelvis from what ever was between the two of them.

Taking a chance, he lifted one of his hands, that had fallen to his sides and embedded themselves in the couch cushion when she had started on his neck. He brought his hand to the side of her face, stopping short before letting the back of his fingers run across the length of her cheek. The skin soft and warm, he wanted to kiss her again, shower that skin in soft caresses.

She closed her eyes again, but briefly before they were popped open and she pulled back. Her weight on him lessening as she attempted to get up, only then did it dawn on her, "Oh God. I'm sitting on you."

"You don't get an aerial view like that if your under me Hermione." Ron quipped with a small grin.

Hermione found no laughter in the situation, "Oh God."

"Hermione," Ron's voice was gentler, his small laughter gone.

"Oh God." She repeated.

"You said that already." Ron's hands found their way to her shoulders, and he sat up half way, as much as he could without toppling her over, "Are you alright?"

"It's just, you were, and then I... I was studying all night and I was so... And then when you came in from quidditch I thought... And you kissed me first." Hermione was babbling.

Hermione never babbled. Yes she did go on and on and on, but it was never babble. It was usually yelling. This Hermione was definitely a little different than what Ron was used to, and he doubted she was even making sense to herself.

He understood only three things from her ramblings. Studying all night, which yes she had been doing; You kissed me first, and yes he did kiss her first; and then something about quidditch, which he was assuming she was referring to when he came in from practicing, and he had his shirt hung over his shoulder. With a small smile of satisfaction he took great pleasure knowing that she liked the look of his body, but his smile faded, only a little, this wasn't the time or place.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, his hands moving in small circles on her shoulders.

"You asked that already." She mumbled quietly before attempting to get up, and landing unceremoniously on the floor.

Ron rolled over to look at her, his eyes wide, hers closed, "Hermione, are you.."

"I'm fine Ron, let me just go get some Tylenol for your headache." Hermione said, her eyes determinedly shut and her tone more composed, seemingly as though the fall gave her time to regain control of her motor skills.

Ron, on the other hand was thrown for a loop because of the drastic subject change, not that they had gotten as far as really having a discussion, but they were on their way, "Tylenol?"

"For your headache." Hermione said, her eyes still firmly closed.

"Bloody hell Hermione, like I'm really worried about that at the moment." Ron couldn't help it, but he was unbelievably glad he hadn't said the rest of his thought, 'it isn't like I have any blood left there anyway'. As humorous he would have found the statement, he knew she wouldn't appreciate it one bit.

"Ron, would you just stop cursing!" Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked... scared? Was that what she was feeling? Ron's insides jolted.

He was happy, relieved, eager to explore more possibilities about this new development, but she was...she was scared.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled again, his gaze falling short and drifting away from her eyes. He rolled back onto the couch looking down at his stomach, there laid her prized tome. The little culprit that had left permanent bruises on his hip bones and rib cage. With more effort than necessary he threw the tome on the coffee table, making Hermione jump.

With a slight twinge of guilt he hauled himself up and offered Hermione a hand once he was standing.

Gratefully she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Ron looked down at her and noticed how short she really was compared to him. Not that he was sky scraper, nor was she a midget, but the difference was definitely noticeable. She was so small compared to him that he just wanted to pick her up and wrap her in his arms, protecting her from anything outside his own reach.

And if she hadn't have let go of his hand at that moment he really would have- he had half a mind to do it anyway, but then the phrase 'half a mind' really did stick with him and he thought it through. She looked uncomfortable enough already, he wasn't sure how much she'd like any more contact.

"How about I go make some tea?" Ron tried, he wasn't sure it would work but his mother always offered it in certain strained situations. Hermione, noticing the slightly out of character move eyed him strangely, but his gaze shied away from her eyes, he didn't think he could look back at them quite so soon, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"I'd like some." Hermione finally answered, her stare finally leaving him, as she looked around the room.

Ron moved forward expecting her to move as well, but instead they found themselves close yet again. Ron tried to turn sideways to go past her, but she didn't move.

Ron started to move her out of the way, as he would have done prior to their hormonal episode, but before he touched her he caught himself and withdrew his hands, "Excuse me 'Mione, I can't get through."

Hermione looked up at him, and she bit her lip before another tirade started, "Is it always going to be like this? Are we going to flinch when we touch each other? Are we going to walk on egg shells? Are things going to go back to being normal?"

Ron eyed her strangely for a moment, deciding that she had thought of some things in her mind that had yet to happen, probably would happen really, and decided not to share with the rest of the class, namely Ron.

"Hermione, I always flinch when you go to touch me." Ron tried the humor approach, "It's usually because you're smacking me."

As if to agree she popped the side of his head, "This is not a laughing matter."

"It's not the apocalypse either woman." Ron said offering her a brief glare as he rubbed his head, feigning hurt.

"Sorry if I take this very seriously, but there are consequences, there are repercussions, there are guild lines, there are..." Hermione's train of thought seemed to deter before plunging off the track as she slumped down onto the couch.

Ron looked down at her sympathetically before joining her on the comfy, yet worn couch, "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at him, "Do you have to keep asking that?"

"What else am I supposed to ask?" Ron inquired absolutely confused as to what he was supposed to say, "It's not like I go around snogging my best mate every day. I don't have practice at handling the after wards situations thank you."  
  
Hermione looked at him her panic returning slightly, "We snogged."

Ron couldn't help a small smile, but he hid it quickly, "Rightly so I might add."

"It wasn't 'Rightly'!" Hermione protested instantly.

"And what wasn't so 'Rightly' about it?" Ron asked slightly offended, "I know you enjoyed it just as much as me."

"I didn't mean that I didn't..." Hermione decided on a different approach, "As you said we're best mates, and our relationship has always been very.."

"Volatile." Ron offered.

"Delicate." Hermione finished glaring at him, "It's just that this... This complicates things."

"How does it complicate things?" Ron was in a right confused state. Either they were together or they weren't. Either they spent the evenings in the common room, once they returned to Hogwarts, snogging and fighting, or doing what they always did... Just fighting.

"Ron we have to make some decisions now. Things have to be accounted for, and we have to decided whether we're together, or snog buddies, or just mates, and whether we tell people, or hide it, or..."

At the fourth 'or' Ron had had enough, "It's not the bloody Olympics 'Mione. It's not quite that complicated. Either you like me, or you don't. Either we're together, or we're not. Those are the questions. Those are the only questions."

"Ron, it's not that simple." Hermione began again a little miffed at being cut off so abruptly.

Ron turned quickly to face her before she could start again, "Hermione, do you like me?"

"Yes Ron I like you but there's..." Hermione started but Ron put his hand over her mouth, and his heart quickened as he felt those lips press against his palm, lingering a moment longer than need be in his mind, his oh so hopeful mind.

"Are we together?" Ron asked the next question slower, leaning in.

When she refused to answer he glared at her, her eyes dark and inviting.

"Are we together Hermione?" He decided he'd give her one more chance before he took action.

When she again gave no response he leaned forward, kissing her nose, "Are we free to kiss anytime we want?"

Not waiting for an answer he moved to her eyelids, that fluttered closed, "How about in the broom closest between classes?" He punctuated the inquiry with a kiss to each eyelid.

"Or in the middle of Hogsmead, so they know you're mine, that is if you want to be?" He kissed her ear gently, before moving to her neck, torturing her like she had him, "Or am I allowed to just kiss you in the middle of Kings Crossing? Just because I want to?"

He ran his tongue down the side of her quivering neck, his hand releasing her mouth to grip the back of her neck, "Or how about in the common room? At night, while you're stuck in a book, can I kiss you because of how beautiful you look when you concentrate?"

With that he finally really deeply and truly kissed her. His words were smooth and well calculated, but his hands were trembling and his mind berating him. Just because she had responded so forcefully the first time he had given himself a seed of doubt that she wanted this as much as he did. That she wanted _him_ as much as he wanted her.

Just as he was about to pull away and begin mumbling an apology she started to kiss back, her hands finding their way into his fiery hair, he almost whooped for joy, but his mouth was other wise preoccupied.

When he finally pulled back he couldn't help the grin that settled across his face, "Hermione, are we together?"

"You already asked that." She smiled at him.

"Don't start that again." Ron groaned resting his face against hers.

Hermione just laughed lightly, "We're together, if you want to be."

"If you have to ask then you really haven't been paying attention." Ron looked at her seriously, "Of course I want to be together, I don't generally snog girls I don't want to be with."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"I actually don't really snog girls in general." Ron said before he caught himself.

"Oh." Hermione looked like she had a revelations, "I never knew you and Harry were like that."

"'Mione" Ron whined his head lolling against hers, "That's not what I meant and you bloody well know it."

"And if you don't stop cursing I'm going to put a silencing charm on you." Hermione gave him a real glare.

"You could silence me," Ron agreed leaning past her face so his mouth was at her ear, "but I don't see the point in the charm part. There are muchbetter _ways_."

Hermione, prude that she was formally accused of, didn't need a telling twice and she soon found herself wrapped up in a Weasely. A quiet Weasely.

****

The End


End file.
